Falling Apart
by Uqluiorra12345
Summary: Roxas is a silent, tommented,and depressed kid, till he moves and meets Axel, an happy, pryomanictrichal boy! Want to see what happens? Well read and find out. Duh. Happy? Sad? HIATIS! So sorry... v.v
1. Chapter 1  Goodbye

**This is just the prolog. I'm a horrible person so it may or may not be good but at least I'll update this story! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I was bored and tired. Bored out of my mind and body and tired of dealing with this. I hate Axel, Andy, Sora, Riku, and my father. I really hate that Lanerx.<p>

But now that I thought about, maybe I really hated myself more then them. I looked at the white pills in my hand. Enough to kill two people I think. If I was gone then Axel and Lanerx could be happy together. And I would be gone.

I grabbed my sleeping pills from my bathroom. I sat in front of my bed and looked at the bottle in my hands.

My phone jars me from my thoughts. I pull it out and it's Axel calling. I put the phone down next to me and ignore him.

I pour the little white pills into my hand and glance at the still ringing phone.

"Later."

I put the pills into my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH! Look forward to the rest!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 New Town

I was just sitting in my room reading a book when my dad knocks.

''Yeah?''

"I was just wondering if you want dinner tonight, Roxas.''

I hardly eat. That's why he asked. I stopped eating so much when mum died. I now only eat breakfast and sometimes lunch, but not that often.

"Not tonight, Dad."

He left.

My name is Roxas Ryou. Weird name huh? I'm a freshman at Kansas City high school, the 'Lions'. I don't really get along with anyone because I just started school today. It's okay I guess. Normal high school.

I've seen some people I might get along with and one tried to talk with me. I don't talk much either, though. Just with dad and Sora, my brother. I think he thought I was a mute because he just keep talking. I ignored him.

I decided it was time for bed so I said goodnight to my cat, Chocolate, and went to blissful, dreamless, sleep.

**Sorry it was so short! At lest I updated this story! I'm writing these during study hall and lunch so I don't know when I'll update next. Maybe tomarrow, maybe in a week. BUT! I will update if I get 2 reviews every chapter! So REVIEW! **

**VVVVYour best buddy!VVVV**


	3. Chapter 3 School part 1

**Here it is! What you ask? CHAPTER THREE DUH!**

I woke up and got dressed in my favorite black outfit. I go down stairs and dad and Sora wave. I wave back.

"Are you happy to go to school today, Roxas?" Sora asks. I nod.

Sora all of a sudden glomps me.

"YAY!" ROXAS IS HAPPY!"

He lets go and runs to eat breakfast and I follow him.

"Hey kids. Made any friends yet?" Dad is sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Yeah! I made tons! What about you Roxas?"

"Yeah I think I made some." I say. Again I only talk around them and even then not much.

We head out the door, me with toast and Sora with a breakfast bar. Our school is about 9 blocks away from school. Mostly Sora just tried to get me to talk outside of the house. Then he gave up.

We got to the school just as the 'get to class' bell rang. We split, Sora to ELL Science and me to English.

I see the guy who tried to talk to me yesterday. I look at him to really _see_ him. He's got red hair and he reminds me of a cat. 'Huh, weird.' I think his name is Axel or something. I don't really care.

The class passes slowly but it ends. I head off to science and I find redhead and his buddies in there goofing off. I go to my seat and take out my book till the bell rings.

It's a great book named _Raven's Gate_ and it's about a kid that gets into trouble with the cops and gets sent to this creepy house. I like it though.

Some guy with pink hair then throws a wad of paper at me. I see it over my book and catch it. I think it scared him that I saw because he fell over.

"Ha-ha Mar, you got caught!"

"Shut up Xem! Or I'll get you next!"

'Xem' just keeps laughing and soon the others laugh to. The redhead, Axel, come over to me and says

"Congats man! No one's ever done that before!" He pats my back but I back away.

"Huh? What's up ya scared of me or something?" I shack my head but he still looks kind of hurt." "Then what little buddy?"

I hated my new nickname but nonetheless I decided to answer. I took out my notepad and wrote:

"_No. I just don't like being touched or anything."_

He looks up and then goes back to his friends. '_Glad he left. What's with him anyway? Why is he trying to talk to me so much?'_

I pack up when the bell rings but Axel grabs me by the arm on my way out. He drags my by the door.

"Hey. How come you can't talk? Are you mute?"

I look at him and he sighs and let's me go. I take out my notepad and wrote:

"_No. I just don't like to talk. To tiring."_

"Oh I see. Well then bye Roxas!" He waves and I wave back. The it occars to me _' How did he know my name?'_

**Duh duh duhhhhhh! Cliffhanger! I'm horrible. REMEMBER! ShadyVox could have done it better! Ad REVIEW!**

**VVYour BuddyVV**


	4. Chapter 4 School part 2

**I'm backkkkkkkk~! I'm charismatic aren't I~! : D **

I go ahead to my next class and ignore the thoughts of mine. If anyone saw me they might think I'm depressed. I'm not, I'm just thinking.

I have Axel in my next class too. I have a seat right next to him. Yay me…

"Hey, little buddy!" He practically strangles me and I squirm out of his grip.

'_Please don't touch me Axel_.' I write.

"Aw. But it's so fun Roxie!" I look at him and he looks back.

'_What the hell is with the new nickname? It sounds like a girl's name man.'_' I write.

"Well you remind me of candy that's name is Roxie Poppies, sooo." I nod my head and he grins. It made him look even more cat like.

'Has anyone ever told you, you look like a cat?'

He looks at the pad and bursts out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA NO!"

'THEN WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING LIKE A PYHCO?'

"Because it's just like you Roxie! Now don't you like your new name? Got it memorized?" I stare at him and whisper,

"No. Now shove it"

That shut him up for a minute. He just sat and stared at me. It was creepy

"What?"

He snaps out of it and grins that cat smile. "Roxie CAN talk!"

I flush realizing what I did. Why did I speak to him? He's just annoying. Then why? WHY?

"I didn't mean to. Just shut up already."

"Aw. Don't be mean Roxie. I'm hurt really!" He acts like he got stabbed but then just burst out laughing again!

"SHUT! UP!"

"HAHAHHAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Idiot. He got into his seat just as the bell rang.

Well, this will be an interesting class.

**Duh a cliffhanger. I'm horrible. SEE YOU TOMAROW!**

**V_Don't forget your buddy_V**


	5. Chapter 5 School Part 3

I walked down the hall with Axel talking to me. _GO AWAY_! I keep thinking but of course he didn't.

He dragged me over to his lunch table.

"Hey, guys! I brought someone today~!" _Weirdo._ "His name is Roxas!"

I looked at the people sitting there and shrugged. Pinkie was there along with guitar guy, book emo, bitch chick, and nervous. Yeah I gave them nicknames. Kill me would you.

He pushed me forward and grinned like an idiot. "That's Marluxia," Pinkie, "Demyx," Guitar Guy, " Zexion," Book Emo, "Larnex," Bitch Chick, " And Xion!" Nervous. Well now I know their names. Yay.

I waved and went and got my lunch, with Axel fallowing me all the way.

'_Will you shut up?'_

He faked looking hurt. "But I like talking to you!"

'_Go. Away.'_

He still followed me around though. We went back to the table and sat down. Marluxia was talking about something I don't care about, Zexion was reading as always, Larnex was bitching about the food, and Demyx was talking with Marluxia.

As Axel and me sat down I heard a voice call my name.

'_Oh no. Not him too!'_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil. I like leaving it on cliffhangers! I'll give you an Axel plushie if you guess who HE is! Bah bai~!<strong>

**V Guess whom for a plushie! V**


	6. Chapter 6 School Part 4

**I lost my flash drive so I'm typing just as often but I'm having writers block AND I had a week long break. It was fun… ^*v*^**

**I want my flash drive… ;n;**

"" **= Roxas's notes**

'' **= Roxas's thoughts**

* * *

><p>I turned around and waved and faked a smile.<p>

'_Hi Sora.'_

"Roxas! Guess what!" he asked. He's like a bunny…

'_What?'_

''NO FAIR! GUESS!''

The worse entered my mind _"Is Riku here too_?'

"YES!" At that point he dragged me toward him and I sighed and went along. Riku's a nice guy yeah, but him and I don't see eye to eye.

Riku was sitting at a table towards the edge of the cafeteria and he was smiling _'Smugy."_

"Hey Roxas." He said. I waved. Guess what? Remember Axel?

He followed us.

"HI! Who are you two?" '_Dang, he's curious…'_

"I'm Roxas twin Sora! And that's our best friend Riku!"

"_YOUR__ best friend Sora. He's __just__ my friend._"

Sora did a pout. It's too… pouty.

"_He's my best friend Sora_." I pointed at Axel.

Axel smiled that stupid cat smile again… if he does it again I'm going to deck him. -.-''

"REALLY ROXAS!" He frigging picked me up and hugged me! '_WTF!_'

I hit him on the head and I think he got the message because he put me down and blushed.

"Uh… Sorry." '_You better be…'_

Sora was looking at me weird. _''What is it?''_

"You made a friend on your first day? Did you say anything to him?"

"_On accident, yes."_

He gasped dramatically and glomped me. Again. -.-''

''THAT'S GREAT ROXAS!"

''LET ME GO!" I yelled.

He did. Immediately.

"Roxas? You okay?"

I nodded and went back to Axel and my table. I looked back to check on him and he looked lost in thought. _'Now what could he be thi-!'_

I tripped and landed face first on the ground. You know like in skateboarding. Face first hands second.

"Ow…"

"Jeez Roxy!" Bastard was laughing his ass off. "You need to be more careful!" The bright side, he helped me up. Brighter still I pulled him down. "Shut up…" I was blushing out of embarrassment.

He pulled me up and dusted himself off. I did the same. "That was mean Roxy."

"You did it to yourself from laughing."

He seemed used to hearing me talk now. Dammit.

"So. It was a funny fall. You should have seen yourself! …By the way your lips bleeding."

"What?"

"Yeah. Right there" he pointed to his left side of his mouth. I wiped my mouth and, what do you know. Blood.

"_I'm going to the nurse. See you later."_

"See ya…" He was 'thinking' again. ._.

I walked to the nurse and went in. it wasn't really what I expected. I expected clean organized and bare. It was full of senior's graduation pictures, stuff you would find at home, and it smelled like … Christmas. Huh.

"Hi. What can I do for y-" The Nurse was fairly old? Her hair was turning gray but she looked like somebody's Grandma. "Oh, dear. Come here." Guess she saw my lip.

She told me to put my head back and hold a tissue to it. Which is funny because I used to get nosebleeds a lot in school, I don't know why, and the nurse back home would tell me to do this. I was in there for about five minutes.

I went back to lunch and sat back down by Axel. Besides his hair led me to him.

"Welcome back little buddy." Axel was munching on a sandwich. "Do you like the nurse? I think she's nice. In fact, we all go in there everyday and talk to her."

"She does seem nice. I might go see her later." The first part was the truth but the last was not. I didn't want to go back there.

"You can come with us today, Roxas." Demyx said from across the table. Everyone but Larnyx nodded. "Great! We'll meet up after school in here, OK?"

They went back to eating and I did the same.

After school should be bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! XD<strong>

**I'm a bad person. Oh well! I'm going to write tomorrow too! So look forward to it! If I'm not sick!**

**From now on I'll keep writing but I need 2 reviews every chapter or I won't update sooooooo- REVIEW!**

**VV Next Chapter! VV**


	7. Chapter 7! AUTHORS NOTE

**Back! Aren't cha happy? XD**

The rest of the day went on uneventfully. Boring actually. Turns out though that Axel is in most of my classes, Riku is in two, and Sora is in only one. Yippee. .

After History Axel grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to Demyx and Zexion's class.

"Hey, guys? Ready to go see Mrs. K?" They nodded and we went down the hall from earlier. I looked in the windows next to the guidance office, where I saw a collage application to Hikaru Collage. *_* I've wanted to go there since I heard about it two years ago. It's an amazing school with great art and voice acting programs.

Axel saw me staring and backed up to me. Demyx and Zexion just kept walking. He looked at the poster and then me.

"You want to go there?" A nod. "Why? Doesn't seem like you to like art and stuff."

"_It's because it used to be what my mom did, until she died…"_

"Oh… sorry Roxas…" He looked truly sad. It made me feel bad to make him feel like that. I didn't feel said talking about mum. She died and now it's just a numbing effect when I think about her.

I pulled him along and caught up to the others, which by now, included Demyx, Zexion, Larxine, Xion, and, surprisingly, Sora and Riku. I looked at Sora.

"…"

"Hi~!" I want to strangle that little bugger. -_-

"_What are you doing here?"_

"Well… you see Roxas, I got hurt earlier and came here!" Sora said. Jeez he's happy… But now that h mentioned it I DID see a scrape on his neck. Huh. "After that I wanted to come back and say hi. She's really nice. And now Demyx said that you all wanted to come down to say hi to so I thought we could together!"

"…"

"…"

"…_Okay. Fine."_

""OH YAY~!" Sora, Riku, and Axel all pulled me into the nurse.

**He he… o" I'm not uploading as much. SORRY!**

**Sora: Not as sorry as you should be…**

**Uqlui: *****chilling with a book, glass of milk, and a bagel***** Hey. At leas I'm still writing this one, unlike High school trauma(deleted because of writers block.)**

**Axel: Well you should still write more!**

**Uqlui: HEY! I don't need to hear from you Axel about being responsible!  
>Axel: AT LEAST I FINISH WHAT I ST- *magic zipper covers his mouth*<strong>

**Uqlui: hehehehe.**

**REVIEW! FOR A COOKIE! Plush. XD**

WVV Cookie Plush :D VVW


	8. Chapter 8 After School 1

Again, sorry for not upd-

Sora: UPDATE DANG IT!

The office looked the same. Only different was one of the rooms doors was closed. There must be someone in it. I wonder who…

"Come on guys let go of him." Says Axel.

They did and I fell on my frigging face. x-x

"HEY! Not what I meant…" Poor Axel. So idiotic…

I looked up and saw the nurse door shut. Then I stopped and listen, there were voices. I wonder who was in there…

"So, Roxy… you like the nurse?" Demyx. "I mean she's nice, right?"

I shrug and look away. I DO think she's nice but I, again, don't talk much. I try to keep my opinions to myself but sometimes it's hard. That's one of the reasons I shut up in the first place. I don't like talking. People need to respect that and move on already…

"How?" asks Zexion.

"_What_?" O_O I zoned. And now I was lost…

"How come you don't like the nurse?"

OH! Got it_. "Because… she's to peppy. Same reason Demyx and Axel's annoying to me."_

"ROXAS! HOW COULD YOU!" Axel. Is. An. Idiot.

"_Shut up already." _: |

"Roxas… that was a little uncalled for." Sora finally speaks. "Apologize."

"_No. Because I speak my mind I will not apologize."_

Everyone looked at me. I know what you're thinking. How could you be so heartless 1 ? It's just I hate human beings and wish that they would all vanish. Except me of course.

I at down against the wall and close my eyes. It's been a tiring day, filled with idiots, surprises, people I don't like, and school. Bad day is noted… At least I don't mind Zexion. He's calm and quite. Axel is horrible though. Him and Demyx are too loud and annoying. Larnex is a bitch. And Xion is… well, she's silent and gives off a bad vibe.

Did I mention that I have a knack for picking out people? I can tell if they're good, bad, annoying, so on, just by feel, talking to them, and smell. I have a damn dogs nose I tell you.

Axel sits on one side of me and Sora on the other. Huh. Now I really am surrounded by idiots. I close my eyes and just sit still for the nurse.

I guess I must have fallen asleep.

How wrong was I to do that…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Review. :T and you'll get a Lavi plush from the anime D. Gray Man~! :3

VVW Lavi Plush WVV


	9. Chapter 9 After School 2

I woke up at flipping 5PM. I slowly opened my eyes. The light hurts. More like burns. Damn. I moved my head a little, that's when I noticed.

I fell asleep with my head against Axel. I made myself bone still. He was still asleep, thankfully. I looked at his face. Huh… that's funny… he's not smiling for once. More like he's worried about something. Probably that hair of his. AH! I reached up and gently touched it. Huh… soft. Like a bunny's. ^^ I looked at his tattoos under his eyes.

I wonder where he got those. And WHY. They would seem like they would hurt like hell. I wanted to touch them but… he might wake up and for once he seems relaxed. I didn't want to ruin that but…

I leaned back against his chest. I'm so small I seemed to be, like, 2 feet shorter. I closed my eyes again and just sat there. I smiled and breathed with him. I wonder about his past, about what he's dreaming of right now, what he wants to do next year. I want…-

NO! STOP! DON'T GO THERE AGAIN ROXAS! I scowled at myself and felt like slapping myself silly. I promised myself I would never again want that.

I felt Axel move and I smiled. Idiot's finally woken up. I pretended to be asleep still.

What was he muttering. I felt his hand on my head. He was petting me… I kinda … ./. Purred. Okay I purr when I'm happy. Shut up.

"I…-" Axel had started to say something. What? What was it he wanted to say? Why do I care? O.o

I shifted and felt Axel wrap his arm around me. It felt… nice.

**:D **

**WVV Ulquiorra Plush VVW**


	10. Chapter 10 After School 2 Axel's POV

**Axel's POV**

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I looked at Roxas, asleep on my shoulder. He looked adorable. I fell asleep next to him so fast it was unbelievable.

I woke up in about an hour or two and sighed keeping my eyes closed. I felt Roxy move and wondered what he was doing. I didn't have to for long though. I felt him touch my hair. HA! He says I'm weird then goes and touches some ones ha- WAIT!

Pause. Back up. Rewind.

Roxas was touching my hair? O_o"

I felt him take his hands away and I felt kinda a little sad. Why? I didn't really care for him. Sure. I thought he was cute and funny but… Was I really falling for Roxas? HELL! I didn't even know his last name or anything. Am I really…

I felt hands on my eyes and my breath caught. Why was he touching my ey-. Ohhhhhh… my tattoos. e.e I can explain those. I got drunk last year and I don't even know what I was thinking. Oh right. I wasn't.

"Pretty…" Roxy? What do you mean?

I felt him lean back onto me and I smiled a little. I guess… If I AM falling for him. I guess he feels the same. *u*

I reach up and pet his hair. I smile even more as he tenses. Now he might know. I think he was falling back asleep so I had to say it fast. I had to tell him.

"I…" Love you? Like you? I don't know. I care for you? Dammit Roxas. Why is this so hard?

I wrapped my arm around him and pet my head on his. He was so tiny. It felt… nice.

**Daaawwwwwww. He knows. LOL Cya 3**

**VWV Hai for Cookies VWV**


	11. Chapter 11 Night 1 Part 1

When I wake up I jump away. Axel feels it and wakes up duh. I look away and walk out of the school with Axel yelling at me to wait up. Nope. Not going to happen.

"ROXAS! Wait!" He grabs me arm and I stop and look at him. Was I truly waiting? O my god NO!

I yank free and keep running. I run all the way 4 blocks (I know that's sad. Shut it.) to the library. My favorite place in the world. My heaven. I looked back to make sure Axel didn't fallow me. I didn't see him so I went on inside and went upstairs.

The library was a great place here. Two stories made out of old red brick. I was warm and nice feeling here. I loved it. The novels and references are on the first floor with restrooms, a computer lab, and a drinking fountain. There was an elevator going up to level 2 along with stairs. At the top of both was a drink and vending machines. To the right were the children books, you know, for little kids. And the bathrooms and fountain. Then to the right. The right was the best ever. The young adult novels, mysteries, and graphic novels. *^.^*

I love it here. There're sofas, chairs with flushness, and a neon teens theme. AND! It's just a short walk to a candy store, restaurant, and a nice little shop called Crackers to Caviar. Literally. They actually sell Crackers and caviar there. HAHA!

I sit down on a nice fluffy sofa and pull out a nearby book, Ashes, by _

, And start to read it.

I have a terrible memory with stuff like homework, food recipes, and those kinds of important things. But I can remember every detail, character, and event from every book, show, series, cartoon, manga, game, you name it. I passed math last year ONLY because I got bored enough to read my textbook. ."

So far my book reading record has been reading Harry Potter 7 in 14 hours. ^^

After about 200 pages and 3 hours later I decided to head off. I figured that by then I would have enough time to do the homework from today. Bet you I'll be wrong on that. .

I went outside and just stood there for ten good minutes. Have I mentioned that I really love the cold? I just think it's wonderful. You know, like that one Christmas song. What is it? Huh. Can't remember again. Oh well. ^^

I turned into an ally way because it's a shortcut. I felt a bad vibe and chill coming from the house in front of me. I keep going and I crutched the knife I carry around in my pocket.

Like mom always said: ALWAYS be ready to get hurt. And like a friend always said. The only ones who should hurt should be those prepared to BE hurt.

I walked past the house and opened the blade.

"Come on out. I know you're there."

I felt someone behind me and spun around as an arm was coming down.


	12. Chapter 12 Night 1 Part 2

I caught the arm and threw the person over my head. I heard a loud THUMP!

I pinned the guy (judging from body size) to the ground. I finally looked and gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL ROXAS!" I pulled him up and looked at him.

"What are you doing following me, Zexion?" He brushes himself off and looks at me dead in the eye.

"I live this way and I was at the library. I saw you leave and walk towards here so I thought we could walk together. But, damn, you don't want to you don't have to fling me."

Whoops. .-.'' "I thought I was going to get jumped or something. Why were you at the library?" Not a lot of high schoolers LIKE the library. So he must-

"I was checking out some books." He holds up the bag of books he somehow hung onto. "I finished reading the others 2 days ago."

"Oh." I feel like a jackass. AHEM! e.e

"Well, come on. Sorry about the fly ride. Just scared me. Can we still walk together?"

He looks at me weird, like I was nuts. I probably am to most people anyhow. v.v

"Sure. Let's go." Zexion picked up his bag and we start to walk.

We stayed silent for about 5 minutes then Zexion turned and looked at me. After a minutes I asked, "What?"

"You like Axel don't you?"

I tripped on a piece of uneven sidewalk and landed face first. Again.

"ROXAS!"

He ran back and pulled me up to my feet and I looked at him for a minute. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do I me- OH! You like Axel right? He's nice right?" I look at him like he grew a third head. O_O

So that's what he ment. e.e Well, that freaked me out more then it should have. Man… I thought he meant like in the boyfriend means. Damn if he did I would have run away. .""

"Yeah. Why? Has he ever been NOT nice?" I joked.

Zexion looked me dead in the eyes.

"He wasn't always that nice Roxas." What? Since when? O_O "He used to be a real jackass actually. But we sort of got used to it. Only around you and Demyx is he nice."

Huh. Well, I guess I do have some power to change people. Just like what mom used to say. NO Block out those thoughts.

"Also, you're talking again." HUH! Guess I am.

"So. I can talk. I just don't like it."

He laughs. First time I heard it too. It sounded nice. "That's makes two of us."

We walked all the way to my corner in a peaceful silence. I liked that walk. A lot. I waved. "Night, Zexion!"

"Night, Roxas!" He walked on.

Now to go home. Oh no… it's 10 PM… I run home and walk silently up to the door.

**Yeah I'm making it Zexion x Roxas at first but Axel will be there. Just wait. *quieter* Just wait… :3**

**ALSO I am updating less. Writing more. :3**

**VWV Zexion Plush VWV**


	13. Chapter 13 Night 1 Part 3

I silently lurk into the living room. Its small, blue, green, and smells like beer and cigs. Damn too late.

I tiptoe to through the kitchen and up down the hallway. I pause next to my dad and Sora's rooms. I can hear Sora whimpering. DAMMIT!

'I'm sorry Sora…' I slide that note under his door and move to Dad's door.

'Die you dirty, drunken, bastard.' I slide that under his door.

I creep to my room and lock it. I sigh then go out to the roof through my window.

I don't sleep or eat much. I most likely should but no. Those things have no value to me. I need to protect Sora. That's all I'm here for.

My dad became a drunk 2 years back. Mom was alive then. He started beating her and she knew I knew. But she told me to be quiet and protect Sora. She died after a year. I've stayed true to my promise.

I fall asleep on the roof around 3 am.

When the sunrises I hop back into my room and get ready for school. I walk to Sora's room and knock. I don't hear anything so I brace myself and open the door.

**LE GASP! I'm awful xD ANYWAY! What will happen?**

**VVV Your Thoughts VVV**


End file.
